The Struggle Within
by Tochter
Summary: When an eevee has become unstable, and nearly dies, he find who he can trust in the world... and who he cant.  Please note, this is really old, so the author notes are outdated. and i havent worked on it in a long time. idk if i will,maybe if peoplewant
1. Chapter 1

The Struggle Within: Prologue

First of I need feedback. A lot please. I'll take any type. Criticism,praise,etc. Hope you like and enjoy:) prologue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The eevee shivered in his sleep. Not from the cold but from what happened minutes ago.

*Flashback*

"This should be far enough" a man says

"Start digging" another man sounds of shovels hitting the dirt.

A whimper emerges from a bag being held by the second man. He puts the bag down

"Poor eevee. I can't help but feel bad for him." Another whimper.

"You heard the boss, he's unstable. If he lives he could be completely fine or insane or anywhere in-between. Who knows what powers he could gave, telekinesis, Lightning bolt, shadow ball, and he's just an eevee! Can you imagine if he evolved?"

"Too bad there's no other way to get rid of him other than this. My wife would have loved an eevee"

"Yeah same here, but I've got a wife and 2 children expecting a 3rd. We need the money." Another whimper.

The second man, getting annoyed, hit the bag with his shovel.

"Oh my god! Is...Is he...?" the first man couldn't finish his sentence.

"Doesn't matter now. Put him in the hole and bury him before anyone sees us. Quickly!"

The last thing the eevee feels before drifting off into sweet unconsciousness is dirt starting to crush him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So once again any good yes no? Give me feedback comment on this I is sleepy so goodnight I'll reply to your comments tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

The Struggle within CH.2

*7 Hours Later*

Taylor awoke to the sound of movement and heavy breathing. She turned around. The little eevee was waking up. He stared at her.

"Uhh. Hiya. I'll be right back" She walks over to a growlith. "Psst Dan...Dan" the growlith opens one eye. "Yes..?"

"Get rick"

"Anything else your highness?"

"No I'm good thank you jester"

The growlith snorts and pushes the door open with his front paws. Then he goes out.

Taylor walks over to the eevee.

He whimpers

"It's ok... No one's gonna hurt you. Were friends here. Can you speak?"

"E-eevee?"

"Oh I guess you're not able to actually speak. I wonder how old you are" she walks around him." From the looks of it you look of it you look about 13 going on 14. The same age as my son"

Suddenly the door opened. Taylor turned around while the eevee moved his eyes (because he was lying down and he was in too much pain to move) Rick walked in followed by Dan. "So I see you're awake. Officer Jenny told me to give you these painkillers so you're not in so much pain. They'll also help you go to sleep. Your legs should heal up soon. Let me check on them." He feels them " Holy moly! There almost healed! How the hell? They shouldn't heal that fast! Death doesn't want you yet. Hmm... I think I'll call you Shadow. Because you were in deaths shadow. Let's check your ribs... Hmm not healing as fast. Well you better take the pills." the eevee sniffs the pills. Then eats them. "Well I'm going back to sleep. Night"

As he leaves the barn, Dan comes up to him and says "Hey looks like you're gonna live after all"

WHAM

"Ow! What was that for Taylor!" Dan yells

"Shhh! People are still sleeping. And he doesn't know he almost died." Taylor whispers.

Shadow just stares. Then his eyes start to droop.

"Shhh just let the medicine kick In. Don't fight it."

Slowly, his eyes start to close until he's asleep.

* The morning, next day *

Shadow wakes up the next morning. He can hear the birds chirping. He stands up, a little shakily, then walks out. To the left he sees a Anthony, a squirtle, a shinx and a 9-tails playing with a ball. To the right he saw Dan and Taylor talking and he saw a Pidgeot sitting down and a 9-tails taking a nap.

He wanted to be alone right now. I'm such a burden, he thinks. He walks through the bushes and trees that are right across the barn and into what looks and seems like a mini forest.

[Wow! What is this green stuff. Where's all the shiny things and the people in white coats? It feels good to walk around. God I wonder what happened last night...maybe if I just leave I'll find the shiny place] he starts walking away from the field of Pokémon. 2 minutes later he feels something warm come from his stomach. He looks down to see red stuff dripping from a hole in his stomach. [Hopefully it will stop soon] he continues walking away.

"Hey Taylor check on the kid." Ace, the Pidgeot, says.

"Yeah sure" Taylor walks over to the barn and goes inside

"So Dan, how have you been?"

"I've been good, wish there was more action though"

"Jeez, what's taking Taylor so-" Taylor runs out

"You guys! I-"

"Speaking of Taylor..-"

"-Can't find him. I looked everywhere. Have you seen him?" they shook their heads. "Kids! Come over here!" Anthony, Sparky(the shinx), Charlie(the squirtle), and Alive(the 9-tails), ran over. They're chatter all at once was impossible to talk through. "Shhh. Quiet down. Now have any of you seen the little eevee, shadow? I can't find him and I'm starting to get scared. The last time I saw him he was sleeping."

"Only normal people need sleep!" Charlie said. Alice hit him "No we haven't. Why is everything ok?"

"I was afraid of this. He doesn't know where he is. He wandered off. Ok everyone split up and look for him. Ace, take to the sky's. Well meet back here if you find him."

" I bet I'll find him first! Because I always win! I got Tiger Blood!-"

"Oh shut up!" They all split off into different directions.

Shadow watched as the caterpie crawled up the tree.[ Where have I seen these before?] He suddenly gasps as he realizes where he's seen it before

*Flash Back*

"Where do you want him?"

"Just put him on the table. We need to test the caterpie"

They place him on the table. Then the white coats walk over to the caterpie.

In one of the white coats hands is a needle. "Test number 7.80, caterpie, injecting with the TG-72." as they inject him with the liquid, the eevee notices something's wrong. In a few seconds the caterpie starts expanding rapidly. In a few seconds...

Boom

"Test number 7.80 inconclusive, subject has been terminated."

*Flash back end*

With new-found fear, shadow looks for a place to hide. He sees a hole near the bottom of a tree. He runs inside. A few minutes later he hears his new name being called. Still afraid to move, he stays there. He hears footsteps. As they get closer, he feels himself shaking harder. Then all of a sudden silence. Until a face pops inside of the hole.

Shadow and the 9-tails scream. But then they realize they know each other. The 9-tails laughs. "Hey little dude! Been searching all over for ya! My names Alice. Why don't you come out of there?"

Shadow shakes his head

"Awww come on. Tell ya what. You come on out and I'll sneak ya a little extra food for dinner...please?"

"O..Ok?" Shadow says

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok so who's addicted? I've been having a bad week. Probably cuz schools about to start and I have to go to some orientation :'( on the good side I got soulsilver and my friends gonna get it too. Well cya! Also CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just love them?


	3. Chapter 3

The Struggle within CH.3

"...Did you just speak? Quickly say something else!"

"Ok?Ok ok!"

"Looks like Taylor's gonna have to give you speech lessons. At least you can say something. Come on, let's get back to the farm." They start walking towards the barn.

"So... Why'd you wonder off?"

Shadow just looked at the ground

"Well tell me later then" she smiles, making shadow's heart fill with joy.

Suddenly, he starts getting dizzy. He sits down. Alice turns around "hey you ok?"

Shadow looks down at his stomach. He feels the red liquid dripping. "Oh, man your bleeding. Shit! You didn't take your pills! Oh man. Oh maaaaan. Do you think you can make it back?"

Shadow stands up, nods and starts walking. 2 minutes later, he collapses on the ground and blacks out.

"Needs help! Get Rick!"... "God, What ha-"..."Shhh. Watch him."...

"Is he gonna be ok?" " I'm not sure." [Voices... Barley aware of what's going on...]

"NEVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Shadow finally awakes. He sees Taylor sitting next to him, but not looking at him. He steadies his breathing so she still thinks he's asleep. She looks up.

[Crap. And as for the weather here comes lectures and heavy rain]

" Oh I see you're awake." He looks down.

"Now listen to me. What you did was unacceptable, so from now on someone will accompany you at all times until you can be more responsible. Not only that but I will give you speech lessons." He put his ears down. "But what were you thinking! You could've gotten yourself killed! Luckily Alice found you! But what if she hadn't. You've been here two days and you've already got everyone on their toes when there around you." He felt the tears running down. He tried to control it, then felt more running down. "What compelled you to do such an idiotic, stupid thing!" He looked at her. She saw his tears and felt a soft spot for him. Listen. I like you I really do. I feel like you're my son. I just don't want you to get hurt or anything." Shadow nodded In agreement. He hadn't noticed that he was in the barn. "Come on, let's go out and eat" He wipes his tears and follows Taylor as she leads him outside. It's starting to get dark out. The rest of the group sits around a fire, eating their Food. Immediately, he feels all eyes on him. He looks down, following Taylor's feet. She leads him to his bowl. He eats while the adult's converse. Suddenly he hears "Hello" he turns around to see a squirtle, a shinx, Alice and Anthony sitting nearby.

" I don't think we've properly met. I'm Charlie, this is sparky, and I'm pretty sure you met Alice and Anthony. Also that Pidgeot is Ace, the growlith is Dan, and I'm sure you know Taylor by now from that lecture. Yeah... We heard it. Don't sweat it though, were all cool here" he smiles. Shadow smiles back. He turns back to his food and continues eating. When he finished, he saw another bowl slide next to him with a little more food in it. He looked up to see Alice smiling. "Told ya I'd sneak you a little more food." He smiles, and continues eating. [Wow, I can't wait to talk. It will be so much easier to communicate!]

One he finished, he looked at his new friends. "Hey I got an idea. Let's go play with the ball. Hey mom!" Anthony says

"Yes honey?"

"Can we go play with the ball?"

"Ok, for a little"

Alice leads the way followed by Charlie, sparky, Anthony and shadow. "Psst." Anthony says. Shadow looks at him. "Would you like to be my best friend?" Shadow looks up, Thinking. After a few seconds, he nods. "Great! Now when we play with the ball, we'll ask for teams. The goal is to get it into the other teams net. The humans call it Soccer."

They walk into a huge field with 2 nets on each side. Sparky walks up to shadow and says "I trust Anthony told you the rules." Shadow nods. "Great. Anthony asked for teams. So well play rookies against pros. Alice, you, and Anthony are one team. Me and Charlie are the other team. First to two wins. Let's play!" Charlie and Sparky go to one side and everyone else goes to the other side.

Alice gets the ball and passes it to Anthony. Anthony runs with it near the goal. He almost makes it, but sparky takes the ball. He almost makes it, but shadow steals the ball and runs as fast as he can to the other side. Charlie's blocking, but he see's Alice open. He passes it to her, and she makes the shot. "Pfft. Pure luck."

They continue playing. Sparky starts off with the ball, runs towards it, and makes the goal.

It's the last round. Everyone runs for the ball except shadow. He stays back on guard. Anthony gets the ball, but Charlie takes it and runs towards the goal. Shadow hits the ball and passes it to Anthony. Anthony makes the goal. "We won! We won!" Alice says. "Yay Woohoo!" Anthony yells and jumps in happiness. Shadow smiles. "Ok guys time for bed!" Taylor says. "Yeah hurry before I fly myself over there and lock you in the barn!" Ace says. Everyone runs into the barn. But before shadow runs in, he turns back. He sees a caterpie climbing up a tree. He shivers, whimpers, then runs inside. He settles down in a hay pile and closes his eyes. He hears someone whispering to him, but by then, he's drifted off into blissful sleep.

Shadow wakes up. He walks out of the barn and looks towards the woods.

[Yeah, let's not get a repeat of last time] He walks towards Taylor, getting ready for speech lessons. She looks up. "Hey. Ready to speak?" He nods. "Great. Let's start on easy words. I want you to say ok."

"Ok"

"Good. Now say hello. Hello is a greeting."

"hel...he...hello?"

"Good, good. You're getting better than I expected. Let's try some more. Can you says is?"

* 7 hours later *

"Hello, I is shadow. I live with a farm" shadow says, noticing his mistakes.

"It's better. Needs more work but at least people get the jist of it. Well practice more tomorrow ok?" Taylor asks.

"Ok Taylor!" he says and scurries off to go play with his friends.

He loved words. He loved communicating. It was so much easier. But he didn't know much words. And he didn't have...what did Taylor call it? Gamma,gain...Grammar! That was it! He didn't have good grammar. Hopefully he'll learn it later.

He sees Alice and Anthony. He walks over to them.

"Uh...Hello."

"Wow cool! You can talk now." Alice says In amazement.

"Not best gamma, mean grammar."

"it's ok. At least u can talk" Anthony says happily.

"Yeah. Should we play with ball?"

"Uh, sure."

They walk over to play with the ball.

It's night. They walk over to enjoy their dinner. Halfway through, Taylor announces something. "I have good news. Shadow can talk" there are cheers from the mini-crowd. "And I have one more announcement. Anthony and shadow will be going around this region and battle gym leaders with their new leader, Crystal!"

More cheers from the crowd. Except from Alice, Anthony, and shadow, who look at each other, dumbfounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So I'm In high school right now. Like literately In high school. I'm waiting for my class to start. From now on I will try and get them done every week. I g2g. Comment and tell me if u like. Ps It's gonna be a loooong series


	4. Chapter 4

The Struggle Within CH.4

"Wait, What? Who? Jim's leaders?" Shadow asks, not really knowing what's going on.

"That's right! You're going to travel the country, meet new people, and fight gym leaders." Ace says.

"Lucky you." Dan says.

"But...but what if we don't wanna go?" Anthony asks.

"Oh you're going. Crystal picked you two especially. Now I want you to be nice to her. You guys leave next week." Taylor says

"But-"

"End of discussion." Taylor orders. They continue their discussion.

Anthony looks at Alice. So does shadow. They each give her a hug.

"Goodbye Alice"

"We won't forget you. We'll visit you." shadow says. He looks up. He sees the sadness In her eyes. And her tears.

"I'm holding you to that little dude. I mean shadow." she says weakly and quietly.

"let's just spend our time wisely and have fun right now" Anthony says.

"yes. Let's have fun while it lasts." Alice whispers.

Shadow wakes up. 6 days left. He was excited yet sad at the same time. He only had a little time left. He wanted to spend it with everyone while he had the chance.

He walked out into the field. No one there. Hmmm. He then moves to the eating area. He sees Ace. Ace turns around and sees shadow. "Hey what's up."

"Where is everybody" shadow asks.

"Oh they went shopping with Rick and Crystal. They should be back soon."

"Ya know, I've never even met this Crystal, and I'm going to travel the region with her. Odd huh? Anyway, I'm kinda scared of traveling the region and fighting gym leaders."

Ace walks over to him and pats him on the back. "Ah don't worry. It'll be ok. Just come back to visit. I just feel really bad for Alice. She-"

"Hey guys!"

"Uhh never mind. Hi Alice!"

"Hello Alice" Shadow says, still wondering what ace was gonna say.

"Hey shadow. Ace. 6 days. 6 loooong days. Hey shadow, ya know how to battle?"

"Yeah,nah. Never even heard of Pokémon battling."

"It's real easy. You just attack basically. Certain Pokémon can do certain moves. Like psychic can use psychic moves, dark use dark moves, fire use fire moves, etc."

"But I don't wanna hurt anybody." shadow says sadly. He remembers the caterpie. All the Pokémon the white coats hurt, tested, used them as there persan..perso...personal expere...experiments. It brought a tear to his eye.

"Hey shadow, you ok?" Alice asks.

"yeah...yeah." he wipes his tear away

"anyway, you're not really hurting them. Think of it more as... A friendly battle. And any wounds get healed up at the Pokémon center.

"oh. Ok. One more question. What's a Pokémon center?"

After Alice explained all the things shadow needed to know, they went out to play with the ball. His favorite game. His...only game. Pretty soon he wouldn't have a lot of time to play because of training and battling.

Anthony dreaded the coming of the next week. He was excited at the same time. His emotions were mixed. He did want to go it's just...he lived there so long. He didn't wanna leave behind his family.

3 days. Taylor had 3 days left to spend with her son. 3 days to spend with her adopted child. He's only been there about a week. Anthony knew he would take care of shadow. But she worried for him. He had taken so much abuse. She would miss him. But Anthony and shadow would visit.

On the second day shadow met crystal. She was really nice. She had a red hat, long black hair, blue jeans, and checkered shoes.

"hiya! Aren't you two cuties?" she says to Anthony smiled. Shadow just sat down.

"let me guess. Your shadow and your Anthony. Ooh I can't wait to travel with you guys!" Anthony walks over to her and she pets him. Then she looks at shadow. Shadow walked away.

Later that night, shadow couldn't sleep. He was too excited. He walked into the woods. In 5 minutes. He made it to the lake. He found it one day when he was exploring. Suddenly, there was rustling. Shadow turns around to be attacked by a beedrill. The little eevee fought as much as he could. Eventually the beedrill got hurt enough and left, but shadow, was wounded. He sat down near the lake, and took sips. Eventually he felt better. But then more rustling behind him. He turned around, growling, In a fighting position. But crystal came out. He got out of his fighting position. Then he faced the lake. "you ok? I saw that beedrill attack. You're lucky there wasn't a swarm." she sat down next to shadow

She tried to put an arm around him but he growled.

"Listen. I know what happened to you. I'm sorry about that. But I will never, ever, let that happen to you. I will risk my life so yours will be protected. I love you. And Anthony. I love every Pokémon except the evil ones. But your my Pokémon. I won't let anything happen to you, or your team. If you don't like the way something is happening, well change it. just letting you know how much I care." She did not try to put her arm around him. Instead, he went over to her and licked her face. She pet his head.

Out of nowhere, a blinding light burned their eyes.

When the light cleared, shadow wasn't an eevee no more.

He was an Umbreon.

"wow, cool. I look awesome." he says as he checks his new body.

"Oh my God!"

"Cool huh?"

"I...I can understand you."

Shadow froze. "really? Wow that's cool. What normal humans can't?"

"no. It's cool but weird. I'm freaking out right now. I wonder how that happened."

"Yeah. I'm beat. Can we panic about this tomorrow? I'm too tired."

"Uhh ok. I wonder if I can talk to other Pokémon as well? Goodnight shadow. I love you."

Shadow stopped In his tracks. "I...I love you too."

End of part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ one thing only. Dead island. 5 days. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo awesome. I tried to get this out as fast as possible. DEAD ISLAND WOOT! Best game ever. I can tell. Anyway I'll try to continue this series as fast as possible. I'm not stopping just taking a break. Thanks for reading my story. Enjoy. Hopefully next part will be out sometime this month. :) DEAD ISLAND!


End file.
